


Enough

by hikawasrinko (ranpoandpoe), ranpoandpoe



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2019 [6]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week 2019, F/F, Insecurity, Love Confessions, Polyamory, at least kind of, au where chisato's roselia's bassist instead of lisa, pasepare unfortunately wasn't formed in this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/hikawasrinko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/ranpoandpoe
Summary: "‘Love me,’ Chisato thought. ‘And I’ll do what you ask.’"(or: the one where Chisato is the bassist of Roselia.)
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina/Shirasagi Chisato, Hikawa Sayo/Shirasagi Chisato
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> chisato seems to fit in roselia to me, as a member or her dynamic with the members, so of course, i had to write about it eventually.

Roselia was a successful band, Chisato said to herself. They were incomparable in skill and with popular members like a child actress, their name wouldn’t leave the media’s mouth — everything was in their favor, but they’d have to act accordingly so that continued to be the situation. 

She had to be absolutely perfect. All she had was that band and it wasn’t something she could afford to lose, like everything else. Chisato breathed deeply. They would play Neo-Fantasy Online together, because that managed to keep Ako focused for the week; during an afternoon, she’d bake with Sayo, who would make it very clear that her girlfriend shouldn’t let anyone know about it — Chisato smiled. With Yukina, she’d feed some cats in the park, because her _other_ girlfriend got impressed when aware that the felines got attached to her relatively quickly. 

Then, she’d discuss literature with Rinko through the phone on her way to the studio, because that was her career, unfortunately, and then… and then— 

And then, Chisato fell. The girls immediately stopped playing and called out to her as they tried to help. “Chisato. Have you eaten anything today?” Sayo’s voice was serious as usual, but the look in her eyes wasn’t that usual. 

“Only a cereal bar…” She wasn’t even able to lie, an actress! Chisato had proven to be a failure at that moment. Gasping, her fellow band members guided her to the café, even though she protested against it. It didn’t even take five minutes for Rinko to put the açaí bowl she ordered on the table. 

Everyone there had dreams: Yukina dreamed of singing on the same stage her father did; Sayo, with no longer being her sister’s shadow, while Ako wouldn’t stop talking about wanting to be as cool as Tomoe, her older sister. Rinko probably had something as well. But Chisato… she couldn’t. How could someone without a personality have a dream? She was an actress: she would be what people needed from her. Chisato would be the most successful Hollywood stars if needed, but she’d also be the caring and hardworking member of Roselia. The only thing they needed to do was to say the world and Chisato Shirasagi would be there to save the day, as long as she was kept near. 

_‘Love me,’_ Chisato thought. ‘ _And I’ll do what you ask.’_

_‘Love me, and I’ll make myself useful.’_

“Chisato, we need to talk,” Sayo’s voice woke her up from the flow of thought. As the Hikawa got up and guided her to a more private place, Chisato could see Yukina’s eyes fixed at them as she played with her skirt in the distance, and that made it obvious that the couple had discussed the matter beforehand. “You can’t keep overworking yourself like this.”

“Why can’t I?”

Sayo breathed deeply. ‘Because I can’t get myself to see you destroying yourself this way,’ she wanted to say. “Because this won’t be good for Roselia,” was what she actually said. It lacked courage, but to Chisato, it lacked feeling: ‘I’ll do what you ask — but do you love me?’

“It’s not enough.” 

Deep down, Chisato didn’t mean it. She knew Roselia was full of people who cared about her and, even though she lied to herself about it, the feeling was mutual. Their sound was incredible and it was truly satisfying to play and here — she _liked_ Roselia and it was enough. But Sayo, did she love her?

“It’s not the only reason.” Sayo pronounced those words slowly, then taking a deep breath before continuing. A single tear wandered through the guitarist’s cheek and that seemed to be an invitation for others to follow the same path. To people like Sayo, speaking your true feelings out loud was quite a task, not usually a decision — not something that people understand. “Perhaps… perhaps the band itself— its concept— isn’t enough… but Chisato, every single one of us finds it important… to have you around. We are not Roselia without you.”

“Do you?” Chisato asked. 

Sayo gulped. “Every single one of us, yes.”

“But do _you?!_ ”

“Yes!” Sayo screamed. “Can’t… can’t you see? I… I love you! I love you, Chisato! I love Roselia and I show it, but it’s not the _only_ thing I love! I… I love my sister, although I… I never, ever show it, which is another mistake from my messed up self, and I love Yukina and… I love you. Although I might be keeping you away as I did with Hina and losing you the same way, I do! And… losing you _and_ Roselia as well, it would be too much, so please—”

A few steps closer and Chisato interrupted Sayo by kissing her tears. “Now, it’s enough. Let’s go back, or else Minato will worry too much. And Sayo?” Hikawa was wiping her tears with the hand Chisato wasn’t holding and Shirasagi had a tender smile on her lips. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> please, let me know your thoughts about this piece? it was very interesting to write it and it'd be interesting to have others' opinions on it!


End file.
